Showdown
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: Harry has been kidnapped! When Ron tries to find him, he's in for a surprise when he finds out who's behind it all...
1. Showdown

****

Showdown

Hermione came up the stairs and entered the master bedroom where Ron was still in bed. "I thought you were still asleep," she said, putting something down on her night table and sitting down on her side of the bed.

"I was until you woke me up grunting and groaning down the hall."

"Well, it's hard. You try walking on those creaky floorboards when you're almost seven months pregnant!"

"Thankfully I'll never have to. I was just teasing; it was time for me to get up anyway. What's that?" he asked, looking over to the paper she had put down.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said quickly, trying to grab it before Ron could, but he was too fast for her. He snatched the paper from the table and tried to read it while keeping it away from her at the same time. 

"'The Dark Lord has kidnapped the Boy Who Lived,'" Ron read out loud. "Hermione, why'd you clip this?"

She sighed and stopped trying to grab it. "Read the rest of it."

The Minister of Magic, Harry Potter, was kidnapped on Saturday. The Dark Lord must have caught him by surprise: there appeared to be no struggle in the office where Potter was last seen. Potter has just vanished without a trace. His apartment and his office were searched, to no avail. No clue was found. Said the chief of the Magical Law Enforcement department, Dean Thomas, "Mysterious disappearings in the past were linked to the previous Dark Lord, Voldemort, and it seems as though they are linked now to the Dark Lord himself." 

Ron stopped reading. "You don't think he really has been kidnapped, do you?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure. They can't find him anywhere, and even owls can't reach him."

"Yeah, but he defeated Voldemort, everyone was certain - even Dumbledore. What does the new Dark Lord want with Harry?"

"Revenge?" Hermione guessed. "At the end of Voldemort's rule, didn't he have an apprentice? You know, the one who escaped?" 

Ron nodded. "Still, you'd think security would be tight around the Minister of Magic…." He trailed off. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"Like what? It's my day off, Hermione. You're the one who told me I should take time off to spend with you."

"But, Ron, you're one of the world's best Aurors!"

"Yeah, one we can't afford to lose. Besides, we haven't really even seen Harry since Hogwarts."

"But he was your friend, Ron. _Our _friend. He always helped us in a jam, why can't you do the same?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It's my day off!"

"Who saved Ginny from Tom Riddle's diary in second year? Harry. Who kept us from getting in trouble when McGonagall found us in the broom closet during the Halloween feast seventh year? Harry. Who-"

"Alright! I get it. Fine, I'll see what I can do." Ron got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe he had Apparated all the way to the Ministry for this. He hadn't even spoken to Harry in ten years, though he had tried. First the owls, there was never any answer. He tried less and less. Obviously Harry thought he was too important for his school friends. Ron sighed. He probably was. No, Ron had never _wanted_ to become the Minister of Magic, but he was still somehow jealous. Harry had always made him jealous. Frankly, he was almost glad when Harry didn't answer his owls. He didn't want to hear about how Harry had beaten Lord Voldemort at the height of his power. He didn't want to hear about how Harry had gotten a top job in the Ministry almost right out of Hogwarts. He didn't want to hear about how Harry had single-handedly captured Peter Pettigrew and cleared Sirius' name. And he certainly didn't want to hear about how Harry Potter had become the youngest Minister of Magic in history at the age of twenty. 

Ron hadn't done that badly for himself, either. No, he had become an Auror, and a damn good one if he said so himself. He and Hermione had been married (around the same time as Harry had become Minister), and now they had a beautiful four-year old daughter and another on the way. But somehow, he still resented Harry, and this wasn't helping much.

Hadn't Harry always been able to worm himself out of trouble? Ron was certain Harry, especially an adult, twenty-seven year old Harry, could get himself out of this.

And that was what made him the most curious.

* * *

Ron walked up to the Muggle-proofed Ministry building and entered silently. He had been there many times before, investigating, and he always made sure that he would never run into Harry there. Now it was different. Everyone in the lobby was running around in a frenzied fashion. The doorman jumped to his feet when Ron walked in. 

"Excuse me, sir, security's tight. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doorman stood like a blockade to the hallways and offices beyond. 

With out a word, Ron reached in the pocket of his robes and pulled out his Auror badge.

"I'm sorry, sir," the doorman said quickly and apologetically. He moved to the side to let Ron pass.

Ron smiled as he walked down the hallways to the Minister's office. Perhaps the biggest benefit to being an Auror was the badge, which allowed him to go almost anywhere without question. He followed the signs to the reception area. 

The Ministry of Magic looked like any Muggle office building; Ron knew because Hermione had forced him to take Muggle Studies in sixth year. But once you got into the offices, it was just as magical as any other wizard building. 

Ron walked casually past the receptionist, and old school acquaintance, Lavender Brown.

"Excuse me, but you can't go in there. The Minister isn't in," she called. Ron turned around. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, I didn't know it was you." Ron approached the desk. "I don't know if you've heard, but Harry's been kidnapped."

"I've heard," Ron said shortly. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh, have you been assigned to the Potter case?"

"You could say that. You haven't seen anything suspicious around here lately, have you?"

"Not really. We've been very busy lately getting ready for the Quidditch World Cup, and Mr. Potter's been working overtime a lot. I even found him sleeping in his office a couple of mornings."

"What happened the day he disappeared?"

"Well, the day before, he stayed late. I had to take care of my son, so he told me to go on home. The next day, I came in and he wasn't here, but that wasn't strange because I usually get in before him. I waited a while, but he didn't come in. I sent one of the employees in the lower departments to his house, but he wasn't there. I owled him, but it just came back with my letter. He seems to just have Disapparated off the face of the earth!" 

"Mind if I take a look in his office?" Lavender shook her head and handed him the keys. 

Ron entered the office. It looked like all the rest: a desk full of papers, file cabinets lining the walls, plaques, Quidditch trophies, and Dark Art detectors filling the empty spaces. Ron dug through the papers on the desk and opened every drawer, but found nothing. No ransom note, no piece of a robe, not one trace of a struggle, just like the newspaper article had said. It was very curious.

He went out of the office, closing the door behind him, and gave Lavender back the keys. 

"Did you find anything?" she asked, as she dumped them into a desk drawer.

"Not a thing, but I'll be back," Ron said, as he swept by and back to the lobby. 

The doorman stood at the door. "Going out?" he asked. 

"No," Ron said. With that, he Apparated out of sight.

* * *

"What's that?" Hermione asked when he came in the door and started to hang up his cloak. 

"A book from the Library of Records," he stated. 

The Library of Records was another place that only Aurors and officials could go. It was like the restricted section of the library; anyone who wasn't an Auror or a head of department needed permission to go in. The library contained all sorts of books and records one every subject anyone could think of. The particular book Ron had taken out was a book on the Ministry.

"It's an update-book," Ron explained, as Hermione peered at the cover. "I searched Harry's office today. The lock on the door and the windows were all working, and they haven't been tampered with. It has to be an inside job."

"You think someone at the Ministry would want to kidnap Harry?"

"If they were a spy."

"Ron… spies in the Ministry?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"It's happened before." Ron opened the book to the section called "Information on Current Employees," and thumbed through until he found what he was looking for. "Look at this, Hermione," he said, pointing to a name. 

"Head of Department of Dark Arts Detection, Draco Malfoy?"

"Didn't we always suspect that Malfoy would become the next Dark Lord?"

"Ron, your sister is dating him! Besides, he _works_ at the Ministry. Do you know how many background checks they run before you can get a job there? I did work there for two years, remember? They hardly ever take anyone from Slytherin."

"They'll take anyone who gives them as much money as the Malfoys have." Ron started to read through the information listed.

__

Draco Malfoy, Department of Dark Arts Detection

(picture not available)

Position: Head of Department

Age: 27 years

Education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin house

Work: Department of Dark Arts Detection, assistant, ages 19-22

Department of Dark Arts Detection, head of department, ages 22-27 

"Picture not available, that's suspicious," Ron muttered to himself.

"Suspicious, why? You know what Malfoy looks like."

"The pictures are locators, Hermione. It shows the person at any second of any day. If Malfoy doesn't have his picture in the records it means he doesn't want to be tracked."

"That _is_ suspicious."

"And what was he doing right after school? He graduated at seventeen; we all did. Where was he between there and when he turned nineteen? I think I'm going to go have a little talk with Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Again, Ron Apparated into the front lobby of the Ministry offices. The doorman bowed to him, but Ron kept walking to the receptionist's desk. 

"I need to know where Draco Malfoy's office is," he said. 

"We can't let anyone in to see Mr. Malfoy without an appointment," said the receptionist.

Ron took out his Auror badge and flashed it in front of the woman's face. 

She sighed. "Mr. Malfoy doesn't like Aurors, (_Wonder why_, Ron thought) but I suppose I'll have to let you in. Go all the way down towards the Minister's office, then take the last left before you hit the Minister's lobby."

"Thank you," Ron said. He followed her directions, taking the first left before the Minister's lobby. There was a long, dark hallway with a door at the end. But the door had no knob or handle. 

"Welcome to the Department of Dark Arts Detection. Please state your name and your business here."

"Ron Weasley. I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy."

The door swung opened and Ron stepped through.

He was back in the lobby. 

He stomped up to the reception desk. "What are you trying to pull!?" he demanded. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I have no control over the door to that Department. I can't do anything for you."

__

Someone is trying to keep me from finding something out, Ron thought, as he Disapparated with a loud _pop!_

* * *

It was midnight of the same day. Ron had to find out what was in Malfoy's office. It could be the key to solving "the Potter case." He needed to break in. It wouldn't be easy, and he would need time and no distractions. Night would be the best time. 

Ron Apparated outside the doors to the lobby. Just as he suspected, a night watchman was prowling the lobby. It was the best spot for break in, since you could only Apparate and Disapparate from there. There was bound to be guards everywhere; Ron would have to work fast. 

When the guard turned, Ron whipped out his wand and tried, "_Alohomora_," on the door. Nothing happened. He should have known better than to try a first year spell on any Ministry security features. What he needed was a distraction so that the doorman would leave the lobby long enough for Ron to get inside. He put his wand right up against the glass doors. "_Serpensortia!_" he called, and a huge snake slipped out of his wand and under the door. 

The watchman screamed in terror and fled down a hallway the opposite way of Malfoy's office. When Ron was sure he wasn't coming back, he Apparated into the lobby and ran towards the end of the hall. 

There were a few guards standing by the entrance to Harry's office, and they would probably see him before he could turn left into the hall leading to the Department of Dark Arts Detection. 

"_Bliebiosa_," Ron whispered, and he became invisible. The spell wouldn't last long, so he walked as quickly as he could without making too much noise. He had made it to the door when he became transparent, and soon, back to normal. 

"Welcome to the Department of Dark Arts Detection. Please state your name and business here."

Ron didn't answer the door; instead, he tapped it with his wand and whispered, "_Kojikocio_." The door exploded. The magical protection was down now, so Ron could easily get into the office. 

"Welcome to the- Welcome to the- Welcome to the-" the door repeated. Ron entered. 

The office was dark; Ron lit his wand and searched around. There was nothing suspicious. He checked all the drawers and rooted through some papers, but he found nothing of importance. 

As he was about to leave, he suddenly heard, "What the hell happened here?" It sounded like Malfoy. All the candles lit at once and the room brightened. Ron had to hide! He slipped into a dark closet.

"Stupid guards," Ron heard Malfoy muttering. "Always thinking there's someone there and just blasting everything to smithereens! It's going to take me a whole day to repair that door."

Malfoy footsteps were getting closer to the closet, and Ron could see his robes under the door. 

"Well, at least it wasn't me." He fumbled with the doorknob. Ron reached for his wand but it had fallen to the floor. Malfoy opened the door.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You wouldn't let me into your office, so I had to break in," Ron answered, not wanting to come up with a story. "What are you hiding?"

"Well that explains the door. When did you come to my office?" Malfoy asked, lighting the floating candles in the closet with a flick of his wand. He searched through the pockets of the cloaks hanging on the door.

"This afternoon."

"Oh! That was you? I thought it was Ginny. That door only recognizes last names. I've been meaning to get it updated. Aha!" he said suddenly, pulling out a small wrapped package from the last cloak. "I didn't want Ginny to come in because I was wrapping this. It's for her birthday. I'm going to ask her to marry me. What'd you get her?"

"Um…" Ron had forgotten about Ginny's birthday. "That's not important. I have some questions for you, Malfoy."

"Fine, go ahead." He motioned over to the desk, and they sat down.

"I've been checking out anything suspicious since the Minister's disappearance. Do you know anything about it? Your office _is_ right next door."

"I don't know anything except what I've read in the newspapers. Potter disappeared after work one day and no one's heard from him."

"Well then I have some other questions for you. What were you doing when you got out of school if you weren't working here?"

"I was playing Quidditch for England. We didn't make it to the cup that year, but we were close. I was a Seeker."

"Why'd you quit playing?"

"I got injured; hit by a Bludger in the wrist. It's too hard for me to catch the Snitch now. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Just information. One more. Why is your picture 'unavailable' in the Ministry record?" 

"It used to be in there, but there was this Auror who kept on following me. She was a huge Quidditch fan. She had the records and she used them to find out where I lived and what I was doing. She was stalking me! So I asked for it to be removed. And by the way, she was fired."

Ron was disappointed. Malfoy was clean. 

"Is that all, because I want to get home and sleep."

"Why _did_ you come here in the middle of the night?"

"To get Ginny's present. When I left earlier, I forgot that I was going to take tomorrow off to be with her."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you again soon. And go ahead and take a look around if it makes you feel better." Malfoy walked out of the office and out of sight. After a few more minutes of searching, Ron did, too.

* * *

"If _only_ I had just looked on the next page, I wouldn't have wasted my time!" Ron cursed at himself. 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"Look," Ron said, pointing at the Ministry information record.

__

Background: Played Quidditch for England, Seeker, ages 17-19

Quit at age 19 due to injury 

"Wow, the book really does tell you a lot about the person."

"Yeah, if I had looked."

"So Malfoy didn't do it?"

"Nope, he's innocent and I've got a bigger problem."

"What?"

"Ginny's birthday! Malfoy's proposing and I didn't even get her a present yet!"

"Don't worry, Ron. I took care of it." She pointed to a wrapped box on the bed.

"Thanks, Hermione. You think of everything!"

"But if Malfoy didn't do it, who did?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Ron thumbed through the records. "What I need to do is find anyone who might have been a Death Eater. Chances are, if they were in Voldemort's inner circle, they're in the Dark Lord's circle now."

"Does the book tell you that?"

"No, only if they were arrested. But unexplained absences are almost sure signs of Dark activities. Help me look?"

"Sure. Let me just put Haley to bed first."

* * *

Ron and Hermione spent most of the night searching, with many false alarms.

"This guy was arrested thirteen years ago. Oh, no, wait, that's Ludo Bagman. Nevermind."

"How about- oh no, he died last year. I thought this was the current section!"

"Well, even update books are a little slow at reorganization. But at least we know the knowledge is accurate."

"Ron, this is getting hopeless. I'm tired. Let's just-"

"Wait! I found something!" Hermione peered over his shoulder. "Take a look at this!"

__

Daniel Clancey, jr., Department of Magical Law Enforcement

(picture not available)

Position: Head assistant

Age: 49 years

Education: Durmstrang Institution

Work: Flourish and Blotts, part-time assistant, ages 17-22

Durmstrang Institution, professor of Dueling Spells class, ages 22-30

Department of International Magical Cooperation, assistant, ages 30-35

Department of Magical Law Enforcement, head assistant, ages 35-49

Background:arrested for Dark activities at age 29 

has not been to work for two months

"He worked at Durmstrang. We all know that's a school of the Dark Arts!"

"And that's not all. He hasn't been seen in two months. Maybe he's been planning revenge."

"Well if no one has seen him, how are you going to question him?"

"First, I can search his office."

* * *

Ron was getting a bit tired of the Ministry, having been there four times in three days. Even the receptionist was a bit annoyed to see him again, although maybe that was because he had yelled at her yesterday.

"Oh, you again," she said sarcastically as he asked her where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was, but she pointed him in the right direction.

When Ron arrived at the department lobby, it was crowded full of strange people, all of whom had been arrested that morning or the night before. He flashed his Auror badge at the secretary and the room quieted.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for any of you; except if you can tell me where Mr. Potter is being held?"

The brave ones shook their heads; the rest just stared at him. "Who I'm really after," he explained to the secretary, "is Daniel Clancey. You seen him lately?"

She, too, shook her head. "Hasn't been heard from in weeks. He just left one night and never came back. His wife and kids haven't heard from him either."

"What can you tell me about his experience in the Dark Arts?"

The woman drew a shaky breath. "He got arrested once, I know that. I had just started working here when it happened. He was charged with torturing Muggles, but he wasn't convicted. He was in Lord Voldemort's group, but he quit that and turned over to our side after he was arrested. He was even a spy for Fudge when Voldemort came to power the second time."

"Thanks for your help," Ron said, as he left the office. There was no point in searching the office. He knew Clancey was innocent, but the question was, where was he?

* * *

Ron spent the rest of the day searching the records at the library, but there were no more obvious leads, and he was running out of places to look.

At least there was something to take his mind off it. Ginny's birthday party was that night. Ron was sort of looking forward to it. He knew Malfoy was proposing today, that would be strange, but he could get over it. So he, Hermione, and Haley set out for his parents' house, which was where the party was being held. 

The party went well; Ginny loved all her presents, especially Malfoy's, which he had already given her earlier that afternoon. There was plenty to eat and plenty of stories and jokes to go around. Malfoy ducked out early because he got an urgent call back to his office. Haley was starting to fall asleep - it was way past her bedtime - so they got ready to leave, too.

"Oh, no!" Ginny sighed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Draco left his cloak."

"Ron will bring it to him tomorrow."

"I will?" 

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Don't you have to go back there anyway to check more leads?"

"I don't have anymore leads. But I guess I'll take it to him."

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny said. "And thanks for coming. See you soon!"

Ron took the cloak, Hermione took Haley and they headed home.

* * *

The next morning, Ron grabbed the cloak and Apparated into the front lobby of the Ministry, as he had been doing for four days now. When he appeared inside, he met total chaos.

"What's going on here?" he asked the doorman.

"They've found Daniel Clancey, sir," the doorman replied.

"Oh, good. I wanted to question him."

"I don't think you can do that."

"And why not?"

"He was found dead."

Ron pushed his way to the front of the crowd and the reporters and down the hallway to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Malfoy and the rest of the Department of Dark Arts Detection employees were there. 

Ron handed Malfoy his cloak. "What happened to him?" Ron asked.

"He's been killed, obviously by the '_Avada Kedavra_' curse. Only a powerful Dark Wizard would do this."

"You don't think…Lord Fytaero?"

"It's got to be. One of his Death Eaters wouldn't have the strength to do this, and no good wizard would."

"But why kill Clancey?"

"Not sure yet. Didn't you search his office?"

"No - who told you that?" 

"His secretary said you asked about him yesterday."

"I did, but he sounded clean so I didn't search it. But I think I'm going to now."

Malfoy nodded, and Ron got the keys to Clancey's office. He unlocked the door and went inside. His office looked like most of the others Ron had recently searched, but a folder lying open on his desk caught Ron's eye. He scooped up its contents and went back outside.

"Was Clancey working on Lord Fytaero?"

"I don't know; he's not in my department. Although, that case is. Why would he have that?"

"He's got to be breaking Magical Laws, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm taking this back to my office to work it out," Ron said, showing Malfoy the folder and walking back out to the lobby. He quickly Disapparated from the lobby and into the lobby of the Aurors' Building. He walked up a flight of stairs to his office, where he spread the papers over his desk and began to read them.

Most of the papers contained information that Ron already knew. He had worked on trying to find Lord Fytaero, too. But it was a picture that caught his eye. It appeared to be a picture of the abandoned fort where the final battle against Lord Grindelwald had occurred. And hadn't Lord Voldemort learned everything he knew from Grindelwald? Maybe Fytaero had learned everything _he_ knew from Voldemort. At this point, it was worth a shot. He had to find Harry quickly, before it was too late. If Clancey had this information and he was killed, Fytaero would be looking for him next.

* * *

Ron spent late morning and early afternoon in his office preparing for his rescue mission. He packed his robe pockets with magical items he thought might be helpful, and of course, his wand. Then he went down to the Auror's library downstairs and made sure that the picture was what he thought it was. It wasn't too far. He could Apparate there from the lobby. Lastly, he wrote a note to Hermione, just in case, and stuck it in his desk drawer. Then he was off.

* * *

Ron didn't like the look of the fort. It was old and crumbling. When he went inside, everything was dark and damp. It was creepy. But he wasn't one of the world's best Aurors for nothing. He was used to this. He pressed on, deeper into the underground section of the fort.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He stopped walking for a minute, hardly daring to breathe. Someone - or something - was coming towards him; he knew that Fytaero, like most of the other Dark Lords before him, was probably a Parselmouth. Ron didn't want a run in with a giant snake unless he had found Harry first. 

__

Control yourself, Ron, he told himself. Snakes didn't make those kinds of noises. He reached into his robes for his wand and pulled it out, ready to defend himself if necessary. But to his surprise, Harry was the person who came out of the shadows.

"Harry!"

"Ron, I've been expecting you, although I didn't think you'd take this long to find me."

"What are you talking about? Why were you just waiting for me when you've obviously rescued yourself!?"

Harry laughed coldly. "I was never kidnapped; I was just luring you here. I knew you'd look for me if the newspaper said I had been kidnapped by Fytaero."

"So you weren't kidnapped? Then why are you here? Are you working for Fytaero!?"

He laughed again. "I'm not working for Fytaero, Ron." 

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I _am_ Fytaero!"

"You? How can you be?"

"Let me show you a little trick I learned from the master." He took his wand and began to write words in the air, the wand creating glowing ribbons forming the letters

Harry Potter

He flicked his wand and the letters rearranged themselves into one sickening name

Phyttaerro

"It's missing an R, I know. I changed the spelling of the name a bit so it wouldn't be so obvious, but there it is. The letters in 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' form 'I am Lord Voldemort,' so why couldn't I do the same?"

Ron stared at his former friend, horrified. "You can't be a Dark Lord! If you are, why did you kill Lord Voldemort?"

"So you're not scared to say the name anymore."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Not even spiders?" Harry taunted. He raised his wand and a gigantic black spider thumped to the stone floor and crawled towards Ron.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" The spider disappeared. "Not even spiders."

Harry laughed again. "I killed Lord Voldemort for the same reason he wanted to kill me when I was a baby: competition."

Ron gasped.

"However, there is a different reason for your death. You're good, Ron. I can't deny it. I can't have Aurors running around and ruining my plans; you have to go. We shall have a duel, and I shall win."

"I don't think so."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted. Ron's wand wiggled from his hand and flew to Harry.

"That's cheating! We haven't even started yet!"

"Poor naive Ron. Do you think Dark Wizards ever play fair? However, to even it up a bit more…." Harry threw both wands across the room.

"I can still do a few curses without my wand," Ron said.

"Of course you can, as can I. I would be surprised if you couldn't. But that's not how we're going to duel."

"Then how?"

Harry bent down and picked two swords. "A sword fight."

"Sword fight?" Ron repeated. 

Harry threw him a sword. "You can use that one. I feel it doesn't quite suit me anymore." Ron looked at the sword and realized it was Godric Gryffindor's sword, the one Harry had pulled from the Sorting Hat.

"Really, Harry. Swords? Is that because you're worried that I might know more curses than you do?" 

Harry glared at him menacingly. "I happen to favor bloody deaths than magical ones. Except when I do them in a hurry."

"Like Daniel Clancey?"

"Exactly like Daniel Clancey. I only put his body back in the Ministry so that you were sure to hear about it. It must have worked."

"There's something I don't understand, Harry," Ron said. "Why did you work so hard to become Minister of Magic?"

"That is one of my more brilliant schemes. I had to put the wizarding world into a state so that they wouldn't expect a new Dark Lord to rise, like when Voldemort came to power the second time. We weren't prepared, and that made his short reign even more terrible than it would have been if Fudge had been ready. And since you won't be around long enough to tell anyone, I'll tell you this one secret. I killed Cornelius Fudge. It was _so_ easy to make everyone think he was killed by Voldemort. But he took all his orders from Dumbledore, so I needed someone who would do whatever I wanted them to. I thought of you, but you were too far gone. And so, I picked myself."

Ron was shocked. How could the Harry he had known in school become Lord Fytaero? Harry, the Gryffindor. Harry, the Quidditch captain. Harry, the Head Boy. Harry, the downfall of Lord Voldemort not once, but twice. And Harry, his best friend. 

"Enough of this," Harry said. "Let's get down to business." He pointed his sword at Ron. "One of us will die here and now." He charged.

The battle went on for hours. Harry was good with the sword, but Ron was doing well enough to stop Harry from killing him. But Harry had nicked him a few times. There was a horrible gash in his left upper arm. He was bleeding, and it was starting to get dark. If he passed out, Harry wouldn't spare him. Harry backed Ron into the wall and slashed at him. Ron barely felt the pain anymore. He slid down to the floor. His wand! He reached it just as Harry sliced his stomach. 

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Ron shouted. Harry fell to the floor, dead, the sword clanking down next to him. 

"I've won," Ron whispered, as he passed out.

* * *

He came to only a few minutes later. He was losing blood fast, and no one would find him here. He struggled to his feet, using the wall to support him. Then he tapped himself with his wand and Apparated back to his house.

He couldn't bear to stand up any longer. He fell to the floor.

"Ron," Hermione called. "Is that you?" She entered the front hall and saw Ron lying on the floor.

"My God, Ron!" she cried, crouching down beside him. 

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy," Ron whispered.

"Who did this to you?" Hermione demanded. 

"Fytaero, but he's gone now. I-" Ron blacked out, and Hermione ran to get help.


	2. Life Goes On

****

Life Goes On

"Hello? Hello?" someone called from the fireplace. "Anyone home?"

"Coming!" Hermione responded. Of all the technology in the Muggle world that wasn't in the wizard world, she hated how they didn't use telephones the most. She crossed the apartment slowly, careful not to step on any of Haley's toys. Finally she got to the fireplace and saw Sirius Black's head floating among the flames.

"Oh, hello, Sirius. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well, I've been working really hard lately, but I just got laid off."

"Laid off, why?"

"Dumbledore doesn't need spies anymore; Lord Fytaero's gone for good." He paused briefly. "How's Ron holding up?"

"Still in the hospital. He's been out of it since that day."

"Wow…. Five weeks is a long time. And how are you, Hermione?"

"I'm getting along. I just got hired at a new job."

"Oh yeah? At the Ministry again?"

"No, at Hogwarts. I'm going to teach Arithmancy."

"What a coincidence! I'm going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I guess we'll be coworkers then."

"So…how's Haley handling this?"

"Better than I am - she's too young to understand. The doctors are saying they don't know if Ron's going to survive or not." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Hermione…. I'm so sorry. I know this is partially my fault."

"Your fault? How could it be your fault?"

"I should have been a better guardian to Harry. And besides, if it weren't for me, his parents would still be alive."

"Are you _still_ blaming yourself for that? Sirius, Harry would have still turned out this way even if he had a perfect childhood. And you were a wonderful guardian, but Harry was already too far absorbed into the Dark Arts by then for you to have made any difference."

"I guess you're right, but I still keep blaming myself."

"Well don't. I'm not blaming myself for Ron's injuries because I showed him the article about Harry's kidnapping. It's not going to make any difference and he would have found out anyway."

"Ha! You sound like you're starting to believe in destiny and the Inner Eye, Hermione."

"Not quite! Anyway, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to go back to the hospital."

"Maybe I'll come visit, too. Which hospital? 

"The Wizard Infirmary in London."

"I'll try to get there. I've really got to start packing."

"Packing, why? Where are you going?"

"Didn't they tell you? We have to be moved in at Hogwarts by two weeks from Wednesday." 

* * *

As if Hermione didn't have enough stress in her life, here was yet another thing to worry about. The new term didn't start until January second; why did she have to move in now? There was already a new job, Ron, the new baby, and Haley to worry about, not to mention Christmas. Now, with the move on top, she was in over her head. Without Ron, she was drowning.

So she and Haley got on the London Underground and went into the city. The hospital was for wizards only, so naturally, it was hidden in a dark alley. Muggles who walked by would see only some stray cats sitting on top of a dumpster, but wizards saw the entrance to the huge white building.

Hermione had some faith in the hospital. It was said to be the best wizard hospital in all of Europe, and sometimes, special cases were even sent there from hundreds of miles away. Their potion masters had come up with many common mixtures that she had in her medicine cabinet. But still, she had to be worried.

When Hermione had found Ron in the front hallway that fateful afternoon, she hadn't really considered that Ron would be this bad this long. He still hadn't woken up, and everyday she saw him, the gash in his arm got worse. It was starting to turn shades of green, yellow, and purple, and there was talk of amputation. But it was the wound on Ron's stomach that was the worst, and that couldn't be amputated. It wasn't deep enough to damage any of his organs, but he had lost quite a lot of blood. Hermione even wondered how he had made it home in the first place; the doctors talked about how damaging Apparating could be when a person was badly injured. 

"Come on, Haley," Hermione called, as they walked up a flight of stairs to Ron's room. Hermione knew it well; she had been coming here every day for five weeks. Still, the doctors argued whether Ron would live or die. But Hermione had to hope he would live. She just wanted everything to be back the way it was before Harry had been kidnapped. She wondered if Harry - wherever he was - was in such a bad state as Ron. Ron hadn't been awake enough to tell anyone about Lord Fytaero or Harry Potter, so the Ministry still had people on the case, trying to find out where Ron had battled. They didn't know that he had burned the file. 

All they could find searching Ron's office were random files with no helpful information and a note he had written to Hermione. Ron had once told her he wrote a note every time he went on a mission where there was a chance he could be killed, but Hermione was still shocked when they gave it to her. It read:

__

Dear Hermione,

You know I always write one of these letters before I leave my office, but this time, it's for real. I'm going to try to find Harry, and therefore, I'll most likely run into Lord Fytaero himself. I'm sure he'll put up a great fight.

If I don't return alive, know that I love you: always have and always will. And Haley, too. And good luck for our new baby, in case I never get to meet him (or her). I can't tell you where I am going - I want no one to follow me if I am caught or killed. I'm sorry this letter is short, but time is wasting; I must find Fytaero before it is too late.

Love always,

Ron

Hermione had read the letter so many times, but she had to fight tears back even the last time. What if Ron didn't come out of this alive? What would she do then?

But Hermione had always been clever, and after Ron's first week in the hospital, she started to make contingency plans. She would need money, so she applied for a job at Hogwarts. She no longer wanted to work at the Ministry, and it took much too long to get a job there because of all the tests and background checks she would have to go through. She knew Hogwarts like her own house; she had spent six and a half wild years there. 

But the thought that worried her most was the new baby. She'd always had a picture of what would happen when she went into labor. She would be at home, Ron would have the day off, and he'd drive her to the hospital. Then he'd be there to hold her hand - just like when Haley was born. But it looked like it wasn't going to turn out that way. Though she still had another month to go, Ron wouldn't likely be in that position by then. What would she do if she went into labor when no one was home? She supposed she could go to a neighbor's, but that wouldn't be the same, and she didn't know any of them that well. 

Then she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts saying they had a position open and they knew her well enough that she would not even have to interview. She took the job. What other choice did she have?

She knocked on the door of Ron's room, not expecting an answer and not getting one. Ron was lying on the bed, as usual. He looked somewhat peaceful, except that he left arm was really infected now. The doctors had tried to clean it, and for a while, it looked as though it would heal, but now that was no longer likely. 

Haley crawled up onto a chair by the window. She had brought a coloring book with her. Hermione realized it was probably disturbing to bring her to the hospital every day, but her sisters-in-law were too far away to watch her every day, and Hermione really didn't want to put her in daycare. 

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Ron's bed. It was almost pointless for her to be there. Ron couldn't hear anything she said to him. If only Ron was awake and alert, she could at least talk to him. But that wasn't possible. 

There was a knock on the door, and Sirius popped his head in. 

"Hello," he called quietly. 

Haley smiled at him. "Hi! Want to see my picture? It's a coloring book of dragons from Uncle Charlie," she said, showing him the Chinese Fireball she had just colored bright orange.

"Very nice, Haley," Sirius said. "Let me talk to your mommy for a little while, okay?"

Haley nodded and went back to her box of crayons.

"What a little artist you've got there," he said, pulling up a chair next to Hermione. "Are you all right? Nevermind, you're not, but is there anything I can do?"

Hermione shook her head. There was nothing he could do, nothing she could do, nothing anyone could do. 

"I'll be right back," he said. "Let me just grab a bite. I didn't eat lunch."

Hermione watched him leave the room and close the door behind him, wondering how he could think of eating now.

Her attention was drawn back to the bed with a rustle of covers. Ron had been stirring in his sleep more lately. The doctors said it was a sign of discomfort, but she tried to trick herself into thinking it was because he was waking up.

Haley started to hum a silly little song she had learned from TV. She wouldn't be able to watch anymore, now that they were moving to Hogwarts. Although their apartment building was inhabited only by wizards, it was still able to get TV and radio signals. Those kinds of things went haywire at Hogwarts. 

Somehow, maybe because she was tired and depressed, she started to cry. Her baby was never going to know its father, and Haley was too young - she would forget him, too.

Suddenly she heard a faint voice. "Hey, what are your crying for?"

First she thought it was Sirius, but when she turned around, the door was still closed. Then she thought she was imagining it, which sounded likely because she felt crazed. But then she felt something touch her hand lying on the bed, and realized.

It was Ron.

She smiled at him through her tears. "Hey, I think I've seen this someplace before," he said, "but you were down here, and I was up there."

"Oh, Ron!" was all she could say, and it was barely a whisper. 

"That sure was relaxing. How long have I been out of it? A few days?"

"Five weeks," Hermione said.

"Five weeks?!" Ron said incredulously. "Bloody hell!"

This could only make Hermione laugh, and soon she was laughing so hard, she couldn't tell if her tears were tears of joy or laughter.

Ron started to laugh, too, but realized it hurt too much. "God, I missed you."

"You don't know how much. Don't ever do this again…."

"I'll try not to…." She leaned down to kiss him as Sirius came back in.

"Whoa! What did I miss?"

Suddenly Haley looked over, too. "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-"

"That's enough, Haley."

Ron smiled at Haley and Sirius, but it was a weak smile. "Be here when I wake up again," Ron said to Hermione, settling back into sleep.

And when Hermione went home that night and went to bed, she had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Ron continued to get better, sometimes waking up for a few minutes at a time. Hermione made sure she was there every day, and he made sure she woke him up at least once to talk. He understood how hard this must have been on her. It was hard for him when she had been on the verge of death, too. But everything was going to get better now.

One week later, Ron was very alert when Hermione went to visit him. She didn't bring Haley; she tired Ron out way too much. She had left her with Sirius, who was willing to pick her up from the apartment or even the hospital. And he had helped Hermione start to pack. 

"Hello," he said when she walked in. She usually had to wake him when she came in.

"How long have you been up?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"That means we don't have much time."

"I don't know about that. I feel pretty awake today."

"That's good because I have a lot to tell you."

Ron looked around the tiny hospital room. "Where's Haley?"

"With Sirius. Ron, I'm sorry to tell you this like this, but we're moving."

"Moving? Why? Did we get kicked out?"

"No, no. I got a new job at Hogwarts and we have to be moved in by next Wednesday."

"Wow…." Hermione paused to let Ron take in the news. "But Hermione," he continued, "you can't move all by yourself."

"Sirius is helping, and the twins." 

"Oh, good. And you've been to the doctor lately? And the baby?"

"Fine," she said shortly. 

"I can't believe I've missed so much…."

"Ron, I need to know what happened. The Ministry is still searching for Lord Fytaero and Harry."

"Fytaero is dead. I killed him," Ron said, suddenly not meeting her eyes.

"But what about Harry?"

"I just told you."

"You said Fytaero. Did Fytaero kill Harry?"

"He can't, Hermione. They're one and the same."

Hermione gaped at him. "Harry was Lord Fytaero?!"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either, but there it is."

"So Harry is…?"

"I had to do it. He would have killed me, Hermione. Without a second thought."

"And Ron, there's something else. Did the doctors talk to you…?"

"About not using magic? Yeah, they did. I can't do any spells even with my wand for a few months."

"No," Hermione said. "About your arm?"

"What about it?"

"It's very infected, and-"

"They're going to cut off my arm, Hermione?" They were both silent, while she looked away.

"My God," he said.

"If they don't take your arm, it's going to take your life."

"If they have to, so be it," he sighed. 

"I'll let you get back to sleep."

* * *

When Hermione came in the next morning, Ron was lying in the bed as usual, but now his arm was missing. 

He turned to face her. "Come around this side; I'd rather not look that way."

"Last night I was reading about magic prosthetic limbs. I think I can make you a new arm out of magic."

"Really?" Ron asked. 

"Yes, but I don't know how well it will work."

"Wormtail had a magical hand, remember?" Ron said. "He cut his old one off to resurrect Voldemort."

"Here goes nothing," Hermione said, muttering some spell Ron had never heard before. A silvery green wisp flew out of the wand and attached itself to Ron's stub, forming itself into a human arm. 

"Wow," said Ron, awed. "It's perfect! And the best thing is, it doesn't hurt at all."

"How's today been otherwise?"

"I've been up for two hours already, and I'm kinda tired. George came for about thirty minutes this morning. And then Ginny and my mom."

"That's good; you've had company."

"I'd rather have my arm." Ron held his two arms together: one was fake and glowing and odd silvery green color, and the other was real and the color of the rest of his skin. "Lucky that," he said. "It's my left arm, so I still have my spider bites."

"That's a good thing?"

"Something to show for my adventure," he said, shrugging. 

"Well, you've been up a while today, so I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Okay, but, Hermione, don't come back tomorrow."

"Why not? Don't you want to see me?"

"Oh, of course I want to see you! But Apparating is really bad for pregnant women."

"Then I'll just take the train, or the bus."

"No Hermione. I don't want you to. I'm not worth it."

"Ron, next week is Christmas."

"I know. Please, Hermione?"

"Oh, all right. I'll see you soon then."

She gave him a good bye kiss, then left. 

Ron smiled. _Sooner than you think_.


	3. Merry Christmas, Hermione

****

Merry Christmas, Hermione

It was Christmas Eve, but Hermione didn't feel in the holiday spirit without Ron. She was spending the holidays with the Weasleys as usual; at least that made it seem like Christmas. It would have been a dismal holiday if she had decided to spend it with Ron in the hospital. Luckily, he had convinced her to go and have fun without him. Haley could play with her cousins and Hermione got to talk to Ginny, Angelina, and Penelope. It was nice to have people to talk to - Hermione didn't know many people in her building. She stopped herself - no, she didn't live there anymore. She lived at Hogwarts, and there she could talk to Sirius and the other teachers. It was weird moving without Ron, but Sirius had helped - and the twins. She tried to calm herself. _Everything will be okay. Just wait 'till Ron comes back._ But the truth was, she didn't know when Ron was coming back. 

She and Haley were taking a knight bus to the Weasleys'. They usually drove - Muggles cares were all the rage now in the wizarding world, and she had learned to drive one at age sixteen - but she didn't really feel comfortable driving without Ron when she was eight months pregnant. The bus wasn't so bad. They'd caught a bus late last night to arrive in the morning. Haley had slept on the way, but Hermione really hadn't. But now they were almost at their destination and Hermione started to pull her bags out from under the bed. There wasn't much: just a duffel for Haley's clothes, a suitcase for hers, and a bag of presents. For years, the Weasleys had been doing a gift exchange where everyone got only one present. It had started when Ron was born and they all decided that it was too much money to waste to get a gift for everyone. So the tradition continued and the bag only contained three presents; one from Hermione to Angelina, one from Haley to Percy and Penelope's daughter Emily, and one from Ron to Fred. 

The bus stopped abruptly, causing a bunch of magazines to fall from a shelf, but the driver and his assistant didn't seem to care. The assistant walked briskly over to her. 

"I believe this is your stop, miss?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, bending to pick up her bags.

"Let me get those for you," he said, picking up the bags with ease.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She took Haley's hand and they went off the bus, where he had placed the bags on the front steps.

He glanced at the cars parked all along the street. "I dare say someone in there can help you with your luggage," he said. "Looks like some party."

Hermione smiled. "It's a big family," she explained. She thanked him again and started to knock on the door as he boarded the bus. 

There was a loud bustle inside as everyone fought for the chance to open the door. But Mrs. Weasley got there first. 

"Hello, Hermione! Hello, Haley! Good to see you! Come in, come in. It's cold outside." Haley ran inside, shed her jacket on the living room sofa and sped off to where her cousins were playing. 

"I think that's the last you'll see of her for a while," Mrs. Weasley commented. Hermione bent to pick up her bags. "Oh, no, someone will get those for you. Like a down right hotel this place is! Fred! George! Help Hermione with her bags, will you?"

Fred and George picked up the bags and disappeared up the stairs towards Ron's old room. Mrs. Weasley ushered Hermione inside to the kitchen. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Well then, you can just have a seat while we start cooking and baking.

"I can help-"

"I won't hear of it. You just relax. We can handle it."

When they entered, Penelope and Angelina greeted her. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's coming," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Draco couldn't miss work this morning - some important meeting.

The day passed quite uneventfully. The women chatted and gossiped in the kitchen with the children running in periodically, chasing after each other in a game of tag. The guys were all upstairs looking at Fred and George's new products. They had dinner, and Ginny and Draco arrived in the late evening. The kids were sent to bed, but the older ones could be heard giggling long into the night.

"Something's missing here," Mr. Weasley commented as they started to put the presents under the tree. 

"Some_one_," Ginny said.

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"It's not Christmas without Ron," George said.

Eleven voices echoed a response.

"I know!" Bill said suddenly. "We should all go and visit him tomorrow!"

"All of us?" Penelope said. 

"Well, I guess someone will have to stay and watch the kids, but why not? Of course, it's Hermione's decision."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled broadly. "I can't wait," she said.

Finally, the adults went to bed. It was past midnight when Hermione crept up the long flights of stairs to Ron's old room. Haley was sleeping peacefully on the floor, curled up in her sleeping bag. Hermione stepped cautiously around her and got into bed. She settled down comfortably and pulled the covers up around her. And even though it was a smaller bed than at home, it still felt empty without Ron.

* * *

The next morning was Christmas and the children were up at an insanely early hour, screaming and yelling to open their presents. The adults couldn't ignore it, so they got up and humored the children, hoping they would be able to sleep in the next day. 

When Hermione came down in her bathrobe, the children, including Haley, were jumping and dancing around the Christmas tree.

"Where's my present, Mommy?" Haley called.

"Wait until everyone else comes down," Hermione answered.

Everyone else soon gathered sleepily around the tree, and it was decided that the youngest child could open first, since she was very impatient.

Haley identified her present (she could almost read already, and could certainly recognize her name) and opened up a video of her favorite movie.

"It took me ages to track that down," Mrs. Weasley said. "I had to go to a _mall_."

"Haley, what do you say?" Hermione prompted.

"Thank you, grandma!" Haley exclaimed. "Mommy, can I watch it now?"

"Not now, Haley. You know grandma and grandpa don't have a TV."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione. "I know you can't have one either anymore."

"That's alright," Hermione said quickly, not wanting her mother-in-law to feel guilty. "We won't be at Hogwarts for long. She can watch it at my parents' house."

"Oh, good," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I got her something else in case." She handed Haley another wrapped box. Haley tore off the paper and found a doll of one of the characters from her movie.

"Oooh! Thanks, grandma!" Haley shouted, taking the doll out of its box and hugging it tightly. 

Soon, all the children had been given their presents, and they were dismissed to go play because their parents knew they couldn't sit for very long. 

"Okay," Bill said. "Ginny first because she's the youngest."

"We don't have to go in order," Ginny argued. 

"Yes we do," Charlie said. "Come on, it's a tradition!"

"Okay," Ginny said as Bill handed her present to her. It was a lovely pair of earrings, which she immediately put on.

"Who's next?" Percy asked. "Hermione?"

"No, Draco's younger," Ginny said. Draco received his present, a book called _101 Ways to Catch a Dark Wizard_. 

"I thought it was funny," Mr. Weasley said curtly. He still wasn't thrilled about a Malfoy joining the family.

"Thank you," Draco said politely, starting to leaf through it.

"Now Hermione," said Ginny, handing her a box. She started to open it when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Mrs. Weasley said, angrily. "No one we know! Solicitors? On Christmas day? The nerve of them!"

"I'll get it," Charlie said.

"If it's another one of those people selling the magic beans, tell them I don't want any! They made all the other flowers in my garden shrivel up and they still didn't grow!"

Charlie left the room. Hermione heard the door open and voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Charlie came back into sight. "It's another present for you, Hermione."

"Another?" Hermione gasped. "Ginny, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't," Ginny said, puzzled. "Where is it from, Charlie?"

"London," Charlie answered.

"London? I didn't order anything from London…."

"Well, Hermione, do you want it or not?"

Hermione shrugged. "Okay."

She was expecting a box, but what she saw was a tall, red-headed man with lots of freckles.

"Ron!" she gasped, getting up and rushing to him, embracing him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. And besides," he said to everyone, "what's Christmas if I can't spend it with all of you?" At this point, everyone else jumped up and gathered around Ron, except for Charlie, who went upstairs to find Haley. 

"Oh, Ron, we were so worried about you!" his mother said.

"Yes, tell us about your battle with…" Percy paused in mid sentence and continued slowly, "…Lord Fytaero."

"Okay, alright!" Ron said. "Let a guy catch his breath. I just came back from the hospital, remember?" They cleared the wrapping paper and bows off the couch so he could sit down and he began to tell his story. However, he was interrupted in the middle when Haley ran down the stair screaming, "Daddy, Daddy!" and jumped onto his lap. 

Ron finished the story and Hermione finished opening her present from Ginny, and they continued Christmas. After all the presents were opened, Haley joined the other children in the snow outside and Ron went to his room to take a nap. Even though he was home from the hospital, he was no where close to being healed. 

* * *

Hermione and Ron stayed at the Weasley's for about a week. Ron spent most of the time sleeping because he was still so weak from his injuries. But Hermione spent the week trying to not worry about the new job that was going to be starting in only a few short days.

Hermione was only a bit less stressed now because Ron had come home, but she was still very worried about him. She was eight month pregnant and not very capable of taking care of Ron. She needed to be taken care of herself sometimes. She didn't really know what she and Ron were going to do when they went home. She thought of bringing in a nurse for a few weeks, but money was short now that Ron wasn't working. She wasn't going to be making much money at Hogwarts, and she wasn't sure they could afford one.

Finally, she decided to ask Ron, and he promptly came up with an answer.

"Ask Ginny," he said.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"And I always thought _you_ were the clever one," Ron stated.

So Hermione asked Ginny to stay with them. It wouldn't be long - just until Hermione had her baby or Ron was back on his feet again, which ever came first.

Ginny quickly said she'd be glad to help. She'd move in with them for a few weeks and take care of a few things around the house: laundry, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Haley.

On December 30th, Hermione, Ron, and Haley got on a Knight Bus and went home. Ginny Apparated ahead of them to pack some more clothes and arrived at their house before they did. When they got home, Ron went straight to bed and Hermione and Ginny started to further unpack the house.

* * *

By New Year's Eve, Ron was feeling a little bit better. He didn't sleep as often and he was eating better, so they decided to have a little celebration for Ron's recovery, and of course, the new year. Ginny made a bunch of appetizers and served them instead of dinner while they sat around the fireplace, chatting. They had only one guest, Draco, and the result of his visit was disastrous.

Ron and Draco had never gotten along, and it didn't help that Ron had accused Draco of kidnapping Harry. A minute could not go by where they didn't argue about politics or school or anything else that came up in a conversation. Plus, they gave each other the evil eye every time they looked at each other. Hermione didn't care either way about Draco, but was polite only because he was Ginny's fiancée. But Ginny had to keep on trying to break up their fights and stop them from killing each other.

* * *

Finally, the new term approached. Draco was gone and there was much less tension in the house. Hermione spent most of the time in her office preparing lesson plans and class activities for her third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year students.

The office happened to be the only place where the secret entrance to their apartment could be located. Behind a tapestry, there was an entrance that opened only when the password ("Captain Hook") was spoken.

Hermione was sitting in her office when there was a knock on the door. She saw a student poke his head in front of the door window. She motioned for him to come inside. The boy entered. He was small, probably a third year, with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes covered by thick, long lashes.

"Where's Professor Vector?" he asked.

"Away at a sick mother's," she answered.

"Do you know when she'll be coming back?"

"Not for the rest of the school year. I'm going to be your new Arithmancy teacher until she returns. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I really don't understand this class. I've just started taking it this year and it's my hardest class. Professor Vector always said we could come in for extra help if we needed it, and I need it."

"I'll be glad to help you," Hermione said, clearing her desk so she and the boy would have a place to work. "What's your name?" she asked, as she cleared of a chair so he could sit down.

"Troy," the boy said.

"Well, Troy," she began, "Arithmancy is all about one single concept with many applications. But the main thing to focus on is the numbers."

Hermione coached Troy for the rest of the afternoon and the next day. By that time, he had caught up and was able to understand all the things Professor Vector had taught her third year students so far. Class would start the next day, and Troy would hopefully be able to understand the lesson.

* * *

Ron's condition undulated. Sometimes he appeared to be getting better, but sometimes he was obviously getting worse. When he was feeling relatively better, he would get up and eat, or read, but when he was feeling the worst, he just stayed in bed all day.

Today was one of those bad days, and of course it was the day Hermione wasn't there. But Ginny brought him some potions and things to make him feel better, neglecting Haley, who had to play by herself.

Hermione's day was going better than Ron's, but she was nervous. Her first class was Slytherin sixth years: what a great way to start her teaching career. However, the Slytherins now weren't half as bad as the Slytherins in her day. Since they had chosen to take Arithmancy, they were much more willing to pay attention to the lesson. So as Hermione showed them how to find the volume of a cauldron, Ginny shoved a horrible fizzing potion down Ron's throat.

That night, Hermione was grading papers in her office when she happened to look at the clock. "Time to put Haley to bed," she said to herself. She went into Haley's room, where her daughter was sitting on her bed with her pajamas on, playing with her new doll. Haley started to crawl under the covers as she saw her mother walk in, and Hermione helped her get settled. 

"Did you say good night to Aunt Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Good girl. Good night, Haley. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Good night," Haley answered. Hermione blew out all the enchanted candles except one, which served as a nightlight. She was about to close the door when Haley called, "Wait."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, walking back towards Haley's bed. 

"Mommy, how come Daddy doesn't love me anymore?"

Hermione was shocked by her daughter's question. "What makes you think he doesn't love you?" she asked.

"He never plays with me anymore."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. She thought Haley could understand Ron's condition, but apparently, she could not.

"He still loves you, sweetie," Hermione answered. "He just needs to rest more than usual right now."

"Okay," Haley said, although she didn't sound convinced. "Good night." Haley rolled over and closed her eyes, and Hermione went straight to Ron.

"Ron! Wake up!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" he said groggily.

"You have to hear what Haley just said." Hermione told him of their conversation.

"This is terrible!" Ron exclaimed. "We need to make her understand, Hermione."

"I tried talking to her, but I don't think she believed me."

"I'll talk to her."

"She just went to bed. Wait until tomorrow."

"No!" Ron snapped. "This can't wait." With effort, he got up from the bed and tiptoed into Haley's room.

"Haley, are you still awake?"

Haley sat up, smiling. "Daddy! Can we play now?"

"Not right now, Haley, because I need to talk to you about something very important."

Haley looked up at her father, eyes shining. "What?" she whispered. No grown-ups ever told her anything important.

"Haley, I still love you, you know that? I always have and I always will. I can't play with you right now, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Then why?"

Ron sighed. "Do you remember when I had the big fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Lord Fytaero?"

"Yes, but we can only use his real name at home, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because other people are still scared of him, and they don't like to hear his name. He did some very bad things to people. Understand?"

She nodded. 

"When I was fighting him, he hurt me really badly. Not just a little boo-boo, but a really big one. And sometimes when you get a boo-boo, it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, because I have a boo-boo right here and it hurts a lot!" She showed him a bruise on her knee.

"Right, but mine is on my tummy, so sometimes it hurts when I get up, so I have to stay in bed. Remember at the beginning when I had to stay in the hospital and sleep all day?"

"Yes. We went to visit you but you couldn't talk to us."

"But it wasn't because I didn't love you or I didn't want to talk to you, it was because I was hurt. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," she answered, but it was the same kind of answer she had given Hermione. He didn't know how to explain it to her. He looked around the room for some kind of hint and saw, out the window, that it was snowing.

"Haley, look!" he said. "Snow!" He lifted her out of bed so she could see out the window, despite the pain it caused him.

"Oooh! Can we play?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Yep, we can, but tomorrow. It's too dark now."

"Yay!" Haley cheered as Ron put her back into her bed. 

"Now get some sleep so you're ready to play." He turned the lights off and closed the door as she sleepily called good night.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Ginny exclaimed, as Ron pulled on his boots and gloves. "You'll kill yourself!"

"This isn't about me; it's about Haley. She needs to see that I'm still here for her."

Ginny shook her head. "What will Hermione say?"

"She won't ever know," he answered slyly.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny said exasperatedly. "Fine, but I'm coming, too."

"Haley, are you ready?" Ron called into the bedroom. Haley emerged from her room bundled up in snow pants, boots, and a hat. "Let's go then!" Ron said.

"How are we going to get past Hermione? She's in her office, getting ready for her first lesson."

Ron ginned. "That's where you come in. Now Haley, you have to be absolutely quiet until we get outside, okay?" Haley nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"The spell is _Bliebiosa_," Ron said.

"That's the spell of -"

"Shhh, just do it, Ginny!"

"Oh, fine!"

All three became invisible and sneaked out through Hermione's office and down to the grounds. They were soon soaked to the bone, but they had a blast. Three hours later, Ginny was performing the spell again and they crept back through Hermione's office.

Once inside, Ginny helped Haley take off her wet clothes while Ron changed into sweats and went back to bed. He was exhausted, but it had been worth it to see the huge smile on Haley's face. And hitting Ginny with a snowball hadn't been so bad either. Ginny made herself and Haley some hot chocolate, and a few minutes later, Hermione found them still at the table eating freshly-made cookies.

"Want a cookie?" Ginny asked as Hermione entered. 

"Sure," she said. 

"We went out in the snow today!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yes we did," Ginny said. "Me and Haley."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Haley shouted.

"Well that's good," Hermione said, as Haley ran to her room to play.

"Good idea," Hermione said to Ginny.

But it wasn't such a good idea, after all.

* * *

Ginny had spent so much time helping Haley take her snow clothes off and making hot chocolate and cookies that she didn't have much time to change. By the time she was done with these chores, she felt dry anyway and didn't bother. This was her mistake, because even if the clothes didn't feel very wet, they were still damp, and the castle was drafty.

Ron was up and about much more lately. He played with Haley, although nothing so extreme, just board games. He had much more energy, and they believed he was truly starting to recover.

Only a week later, Ginny's cold was too much for her, and it was starting to get worse. She tried to keep it from Hermione - there was no way to keep it from Ron the Auror - but even that was failing. Finally, it was time for Ginny to give in.

"I'll only be gone for a week or so," Ginny said as the four of them stood in the entrance way. "As soon as I'm better I'm coming right back. I just don't want to get any of you sick." At this point, Ron sneezed. "See? I have to go home. But I think you three will be fine for a few days."

Draco came in the huge Hogwarts doors, along with a frigid breeze. Ginny went to the door, pulling her coat even tighter around her. "Bye, everyone," she said sniffling. Draco picked up her bags and led her outside into the cold. 

* * *

Ginny went to her doctor after her cold didn't disappear in a week. She had a bad case of the flu, and had to stay in bed for another week. Draco was taking care of her, but there was no one to take care of Ron, Hermione, and Haley. 

Ron was well enough to make breakfast and lunch for Haley and keep her occupied all day while Hermione taught her classes and graded her students' work. When she was finished, she made dinner and they ate. They were all so exhausted they turned in early, but they could make due without Ginny's help for another week.

Couldn't they?


	4. Back Again

****

Back Again

It started like all the other days. Hermione got up and grabbed a quick bite and went to grade papers. Later, Ron and Haley got up and they had breakfast. But, thankfully, it was Saturday, and although there was still work to do, Hermione didn't have to teach today. She sat at her desk, trying to grade her third years' tests, when Troy came in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Troy had been a frequent visitor in the office, and Hermione always made time to help him.

"I was just grading your test," she said.

"And…?"

"And it was fairly good. Would you like to go over the problems you missed?" 

Troy sat down at her desk and they started to talk about problem four. 

"See, you multiplied these two numbers when you should have-" Suddenly Hermione stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "When you add these two numbers you should get…?"

"14 not 48," Troy answered. 

"Correct. So your final answer should be…?"

"17. Is that right?" He looked up at his teacher and saw that her face had gone pale. "Professor, what's wrong?"

Hermione didn't answer and barely heard the question. She slid off her chair and onto the floor, howling in agony and clutching her stomach. 

Troy looked around wildly, but there was no one in the halls to help him. Suddenly, he remembered a time when he had come for help and Professor Weasley hadn't been in the room. Then she suddenly appeared from behind a tapestry. Maybe there was someone in there who could help? Was this where his professor lived? He had heard Professor Black, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, talk about the teachers' apartments being searched once nine years ago. 

Troy lifted up the tapestry, but there was nothing behind it but a solid wall. He began to bang on the wall. "Mr. Weasley!" he called over and over again. He hoped someone would hear him. "Mr. Weasley! Anyone in there?" He stopped banging and was about to find someone else when the wall behind the tapestry disappeared and Ron came out. 

"You must be Troy," Ron said. "Hermione said she was tutoring you today."

Troy nodded. "Something's wrong with her," he said urgently. 

Ron looked over Troy's head and saw Hermione sitting against the wall. He rushed over to her. "Hermione! What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said. "The baby…." Her voice died away. 

"Troy," Ron said, looking towards the boy who was standing by the tapestry helplessly. "Go get Madame Pomfrey. We're going to need her."

Troy headed for the door. Ron tried to help Hermione, but he was distracted. Troy, Troy…why did that name sound familiar? 

"Hermione," he said suddenly, "what's Troy's last name?"

"Harpert…" she said slowly.

Ron started to write something in the air, but Hermione was too dizzy to see clearly.

"It's a trap!" Ron shouted, rushing towards the boy, but he was too late. Troy had gone out the door, but now he was coming back in. He pointed his wand at the door and melted the doorknob. There were trapped.

"I can't believe you're back again," Ron growled. 

"Did you really thing you could kill me," Troy said. "I'm the most powerful wizard alive!"

"You wish," Ron jeered.

Troy scowled. "Come on, Ron, you know you want to join me."

"I'll never join your side! You can kill me first!"

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering your weakened condition." Troy smiled wickedly and raised his wand. 

The wand fired, but Ron dodged at the last moment.

"Darn child's body!" Troy exclaimed. "Can't even hold the wand properly. But wait… where's your wand?"

Ron scowled. "I'm not going to fight you. Not in that body."

"Liar!" Troy hissed. "You can't because of your wound. You're not strong enough!"

Ron gasped. He was too much like Voldemort - he knew everything.

A moan from Hermione, forgotten by the wall, brought Ron back to his senses. 

"Don't go to her," Troy warned, as Ron looked worriedly back. "Because next time, I won't miss."

"You piece of scum!" Ron shouted. "What did you do to her?"

"What did _I_ do? I did nothing, you idiot! She brought it upon herself! She's exhausted, she's in labor!" Troy laughed the recognizable evil laugh. "She needs a doctor's help," he mocked. "She won't last much longer."

Ron wished he had his wand; he would have killed the boy even if it killed him, too. "You can have me!" Ron shouted. "Is that what you want? Revenge?"

"Revenge, your body…it's all the same to me."

"You can have me if you let her go," Ron said quietly. 

"Oh, no!" Troy said, his voice growing deeper the more he talked. His hair was even turning darker. "That's no fun! I want both of you."

Anger fused inside Ron's blood. "You can't do this, Harry Potter! I won't let you!"

"Let me? You're in no position to be telling me what I can and cannot do!" The short third year was beginning to grow taller, and his hair was almost black. 

"Please, Harry," Ron pleaded, the anger gone now. There was only one was to reach him without a wand. "Spare her. We used to be friends. Come on, you remember."

Troy, who had completely turned into Harry now, looked away, but didn't give in.

"You know our daughter."

"Haley," Harry spat. He paused, then looked hard at Ron. 

"That's right," Ron confirmed. "Named after you. What is she going to do without her parents? You know what it's like, Harry! You know too well!"

Ron paused to let this sink in. "Hermione's going to die if she doesn't get help. You can't let that happen. She was your friend, Harry. I was your friend. How can you do this to us? Please, take me, but _leave Hermione alone_!" He shouted the last three words as loud as he possibly could, and suddenly, the room started to spin. 

When Ron looked around again, Harry was gone. The doorknob was back to normal. He was kneeling next to Hermione. "Jones," she said.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"You asked what Troy's last name is. I can't imagine why you asked, but it's Jones."

"Jones?" Ron repeated. _Was that all my imagination?_ he wondered. _It seemed so real…._

A few minutes later, Troy Jones was back with Madame Pomfrey, and they brought Hermione upstairs, where she soon had her baby: a healthy baby boy.

"What should we name it?"

"Nothing with an H," Ron joked.

"How about S for his godfather?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay."

"What do you think about Samuel?"

"Sam Weasley…. I like it!"

"Sam it is then," Hermione said. "Maybe he'll grow up to be an Auror, like his father."

"Or maybe a teacher like his mother," Madame Pomfrey added.

"I don't care what he becomes as long as it's not a Dark wizard."

****


End file.
